charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
There's Something About Leo
There's Something About Leo is the 9th episode of the seventh season and the 143rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Leo's announcement that he is an Avatar causes pandemonium in The Charmed Ones' lives. Blood is shed when the distracted sisters are unable to fulfill their duty to protect the life of an Innocent. Cast 7x09Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 7x9Paige.png|Paige Matthews 7x9ZPiper.png|Piper Halliwell 7x9Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 7x9Darryl.png|Darryl Morris 7x9KyleBrody.png|Kyle Brody 7x9Sokols.png|Sokols 7x9EnochDemons.png|Malvoc's Clan 7x9Beta.png|Beta 7x9Alpha.png|Alpha 7x9Sandra.png|Sandra Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Joel Swetow as Alpha *Patrice Fisher as Beta *Kevin Alejandro as Malvoc *Brad Hawkins as Vassen *Elizabeth Dennehy as Sandra *Kerr Smith as Kyle Brody Co-Stars *Nicholas Davidoff as Sokol Leader *Jared Ryan Shaw as Sokol Guard *David Leitch as Innocent Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes Potions *Phoebe and Paige made an Invisibility Negation Dye to make Malvoc's clan visible. 7x09P8.png|Piper blows up the vials with the potion. 7x09P9.png|The demons become visible. *Piper brews a Vanquishing Potion for Malvoc's clan and the Sokols. She first blew up the potion by accidentally adding too much beetle toe, but she re-lived that moment and so made the potion correctly after all. *Kyle Brody threatened Leo with his last Avatar-vanquishing potion. He first ordered Leo to get him another Avatar to kill, but as Leo refused, Kyle threw the potion at Leo. Powers *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Sandra and Leo. *'Chronokinesis:' Used by Leo and Alpha and Beta to reverse time. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Alpha, Beta and the Malvoc's clan. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up a piece of a demon's arm and the potion bottles with the Invisibility Negation Dye. *'Invisibility:' Used by Malvoc's clan to be invisible. *'Energy balls:' Used by the Malvoc's clan to attack the Charmed Ones and Leo. Malvoc used it to kill the innocent. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to deviate an energy ball. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by Leo and Alpha and Beta to stop the flow of time. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Leo to vanquish several demons. Leo later used it to kill Kyle. *'Super Strength:' Used by Leo to push the dining table out of his way. Malvoc used it to attack an innocent. *'Fireballs:' Used by a Sokol to kill another Sokol. *'Energy Waves:' Used by Leo to vanquish the Sokols. 7x09P1.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe and Piper. 7x09P2.png|Leo reverses time. 7x09P3.png|Alpha and Beta fading in. 7x09P4.png|Beta fading out. 7x09P5.png|Alpha fading out. 7x09P6.png|Piper tries to blow up Malvoc. 7x09P7.png|Malvoc fading out. 7x09P8.png|Piper blows up the potion bottles with the Invisibility Negation Dye. 7x09P9.png|The semons become visible. 7x09P10.png|The semons attack the sisters with energy balls. 7x09P11.png|Paige deviates an energy ball, using Telekinetic Orbing. 7x09P12.png|Phoebe is attacked with an energy ball. 7x09P13.png|Piper tries to blow up a demon. 7x09P14.png|A demon fading out. 7x09P15.png|Paige orbing out with the Innocent. 7x09P16.png|Leo orbing in. 7x09P17.png|Leo accidentally stops the flow of time. 7x09P18.png|Alpha and Beta fading in. 7x09P19.png|Alpha fading out. 7x09P20.png|Beta fading out. 7x09P21.png|Demons fading in. 7x09P22.png|Demons fading out. 7x09P23.png|Sandra orbing in. 7x09P24.png|Sandra orbing out. 7x09P25.png|Leo orbing in. 7x09P26.png|Demons fading in. 7x09P27.png|Demons attacking Piper and Leo. 7x09P28.png|An energy ball destroys a bouquet. 7x09P30.png|Demons about to throw energy balls. Leo uses Electronesis to vanquish one. 7x09P31.png|Piper is hit with an energy ball. 7x09P32.png|Leo vanquishes a demon. 7x09P33.png|Leo pushes the dining table aside. 7x09P34.png|Leo vanquishes another demon, using lightning bolts. 7x09P35.png|Demons fading out. 7x09P36.png|Leo healing Piper. 7x09P37.png|The Sokol Leader about to kill another Sokol with a fireball. 7x09P38.png|Leo using an Energy Wave to vanquish Sokol Demons. 7x09P39.png|Leo orbing in with the Innocent and Piper. 7x09P40.png|Malvoc fading in. 7x09P41.png|The Innocent is killed by an energy ball. 7x09P42.png|Malvoc fading out. 7x09P43.png|Leo orbing in with Piper. 7x09P44.png|Leo kills Kyle with a lightning bolt. 7x09P45.png|Time is stopped by the Avatars. 7x09P46.png|Alpha and Beta fading in. 7x09P47.png|Leo reverses time with Alpha and Beta. 7x09P48.png|Beta fading out. 7x09P49.png|Alpha fading out (with time still frozen). 7x09P50.png|Demons fading in. 7x09P51.png|Leo killing a demon with a lightning bolt. Another holds an energy ball. 7x09P52.png|Demon fading in. 7x09P53.png|Demon is vanquished with a lightning bolt. Notes and Trivia *This is one of three episodes with "Leo" in the title. The other two are Saving Private Leo and Vaya Con Leos. * Phoebe knocks back an energy ball with a metal pole in this episode, the first time an attack of this kind is deflected by non-magical means. *This episode scored 4.0 million viewers. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the movie'' "There's Something About Mary"'' starring Cameron Diaz and Ben Stiller. Glitches *In the scene where Leo tells Piper he's an Avatar, Piper puts down the basket she is holding twice. *When Malvoc's Clan attacks the sisters, they already have energy balls in their hand when they are turned visible by the dye. However, Piper previously stated they needed to become visible in order to attack. * When Leo is hit with the Avatar Vanquishing Potion, Piper's hair is hanging down the sides, but when she bends down to Leo, she has it all pulled back. Continuity Errors *In this episode, the Avatar Vanquishing Potion takes considerably longer to take effect than when it was used on Beta. Quotes :Leo: Piper, you can't walk out on this. :Piper: You're right. We should orb. International Titles *'French:' Le prix de la vérité (The Price of Truth) *'Czech:' Leovi se něco stalo (Something Happened to Leo) *'Slovak:' Leovo tajomstvo'' (Leo's Secret)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Algo pasa con Leo (There's Something About Leo) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Leo ha cambiado (Leo Has Changed) *'Serbian:' Ima nešto u vezi Lea (There's Something About Leo) *'Italian:' Tutti pazzi per Leo (All Crazy for Leo) *'German:' Was ist mit Leo los? (What's the Matter with Leo?) *'Hungarian:' Kövesd Leó-t (Follow Leo) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7